


This Crazy Life

by aly_m_cap



Series: This Crazy Life [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural smut, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Your life changed the moment Jared Padalecki walked through the doors of your shit job, in your shit town. You helped him as much as you could, becoming extremely close. (Characters, Warnings, etc. will change per part.)





	1. Chapter 1

You stared out into the dark abyss of night, wishing you were outside instead of trapped inside at your job. Walking around the front register, you started straightening and pulling products forward on the shelves.

Working retail was by far, one of your worst jobs. Customers, often middle-aged women, were so rude and heartless. If they didn’t get their way, they would throw tantrums until you gave them a discount, a rain check, or the manager. Of course, every corporation wants customers to return and buy products, so they always got something out of their tantrums. Every time you watched a them lose it and then get what they want, you couldn’t help but think about how everyone treats their kids. If they don’t get something they want and throw a tantrum, they get reprimanded. Why is it any different with adults? You just wanted to give them the bird and smile, saying “There’s the door,” whenever they threatened to never come back.

You sighed, thankful that it would be ending soon. You were almost done with college, interviews lined up, and you had your two weeks notice in.

You wandered aimlessly around the front of the store, fixing items on the shelves when you heard the automatic doors open in the front of the store. You peeked around the isle, ready to give your usual greeting, “Hi! Welcome to-,” when you froze in shock.

Jared Padalecki stood in front of you, one of your favorite actors in Supernatural, in your little Podunk town,with red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. He sniffled as he ran a hand through his extremely disheveled hair, “Uh. Do- do you sell alcohol?”

You stared for a second, and then came to your senses, “Um, yeah. We sell beer. Is-is that okay?” He just nodded. You tilted your head as you pointed your thumb over your shoulder, “It’s over here. I’ll go show you.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he followed you. Your nerves began to build in your stomach as you questioned every reason why he would be here, in this little shit town, clearly upset.

You brought him over to the fully stocked cooler, motioning towards the lined shelves, “Here’s everything we have in the cooler. We do have some stuff,” You nodded towards an isle behind you, “over there, but it’s warm.” You nervously picked at your fingers, “But, I assume you want to drink it now, and beer doesn’t taste very good warm.”

Jared smirked, “Yeah. I do.” He looked towards you and nodded, “Thanks.”

You smiled, “Of course.” You began to walk away before turning around, “If you need anything else, and I mean anything, just let me know.”

He stared at you quizzically and then nodded, focusing back towards the cooler.

You walked towards register one as you gnawed on your lip. He’s obviously not okay. I can’t just let him leave here like this.

You walked towards the receipt printer, mashing the button to release some paper. You ripped the blank receipt paper haphazardly and scribbled down your name and phone number.

Nervously clicking your pen, you looked at the stores mirror. Carrying a box of Bud Light, he wandered around the back of the store, stopping when he found the candy isle.

Your heart sank when he eyed the candy but didn’t grab any. There was definitely something wrong.

He ran his free hand through his hair and cleared his throat as he approached the register. You smiled, “Find everything okay today?”

He half-smiled, “Yeah. Thanks for your help.”

You nodded, keeping the smile on your face, as you scanned his beer. You tapped on the screen, as he pulled out his credit card, allowing him to pay, “It’ll be $15.48.”

He nodded as he slid his card. The nerves built in your stomach as you side-eyed the receipt with your name and number now scribbled on it. Suck it up, Y/N! He needs help, try and give it to him.

His payment processed, too quickly for your liking, and his receipt started rolling out of the printer. You grasped the receipt with your number, sliding it with his. You smiled as you handed him both pieces of paper, “Try and have a good night, Jared.”

He squinted at you suspiciously, “So, you do know me.”

You shyly nodded, pulling at your polo and revealing your Supernatural tattoo, “Yeah.” You cleared your throat, “Really though. You look like you need someone right now. I get done at 10:30. Call me if you want to.” You sighed, “All I want to do is help. I’m not trying to be a crazy fan, just a concerned ‘family’ member.”

He smirked, “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

You watched him as he walked out through the door, I hope he doesn’t do anything drastic.

The night went on slow. Very few customers came through, letting you get all your nightly duties done quickly. Counting drawers after closing took what seemed like an eternity. You and the manager couldn’t agree on how much money was supposed to be deposited.

You waved at your manager as you both walked to your cars, “Have a good night!”

Your manager smiled, “You too, Y/N.”

You slid into the front seat of your car as your phone started ringing. You swiped on your screen, “Hello?”

The gruffness on the other end surprised you slightly, “Y/N?”

You cleared your throat, “Yes, this is Y/N. Who’s this?”

You heard a small chuckle on the other end, “It’s Jared. Jared Padalecki.” He paused and sighed, “I need your help.”


	2. Staying

You peeled into the parking lot of the nicest of three motels in your hometown, throwing your car into park and getting out, repeating Jared’s hotel room number in your head. You passed reception, getting some ‘knowing’ looks from employees since you were still in your work clothes.

Little did they know, getting laid was the last thing on your mind.

You tugged at the hem of your polo as the elevator ticked up to the fourth floor slowly. “C’mon!” You yelled at the glowing red numbers. The final ding of the elevator and the doors opening made your stomach jump into your throat.

You were close to his room.

Taking a deep breath, you marched towards his room, “Calm down Y/N. He needs someone. You want to help him.” You stopped in front of his door, hesitantly raising your fist, letting out a final sigh before rapping on the door.

You could hear shuffling on the other side of the painted wood as you gnawed on your lip, the gruff clearing of a throat on the other side of the door startled you before it swung open. Stray strands of hair fell haphazardly across his face, his eyes were red-rimmed, cheeks tear stained as he sniffled, “Y/N. You came.”

You mustered up a small smile even though the state he was in was currently breaking your heart, “I told you I wanted to help. I wouldn’t say that and then not help.”

He stepped away from the door, letting you in. You walked passed him, head down as he turned and closed the door, “I just didn’t think you’d show, for some reason.”

You stood in the middle of his room taking in your surroundings: rumpled sheets, empty beer bottles strewn in various spots of the room, fast food wrappers littering the floor, and a large suitcase open with clothes falling out of it. You watched him as he picked up various garbage from the floor, trying to tidy up slightly, “Jared. You don’t need to do that.”

He scoffed, “I’m going to.” He threw some wrappers into the small hotel garbage, “I didn’t realize how big of a pig I was being.”

You walked towards him, placing a hand on his arm as he continued cleaning, “Jared, really. I don’t care. I couldn’t give two shits about how your room looks right now.”

He quickly smirked, and ran a hand through his hair as he cleared his throat, “Thank you for-for coming.” He sat on the end of his bed, “A, uh, a lot has happened in the last 24 hours.” He looked at his folded hands in his lap, “Gen left, took the kids.” You sat down next to him, tearing up as he started to cry, “I never thought this would happen. She helped me with everything, I got better because of her support.” He sniffled and looked up towards the ceiling, “She just, fell out of love with me I guess.”

You held back the tears that threatened to escape, “Did you go to Jensen at all?”

Jared scoffed, “No. He’s happy. He’s in a great place with Danneel, the kids, his business, I didn’t want to ruin it.”

With furrowed brows you questioned him, “But, Jared. Jensen is your best friend. He’d do anything for you, he’d want you to talk to him.”

Jared wiped at his face, “Yeah, I know. I don’t know, I just really didn’t want to bother him.” He looked at you, “I just wanted to escape, find some place where I really wouldn’t be recognized and figure things out.”

You sighed, “Makes sense. I handle things the same way.” You rubbed your face, “I assume you realized you needed someone, at least with you though?”

Jared just shyly smiled and nodded, “Kind of, yeah.”

You nodded, mulling over what to do next, “Does anyone know that you’re here? Are they going to start looking for you?”

He shook his head, “No, I just up and left.”

You bit at the inside of your cheek, “Well, at least right now we, well you, don’t have to tell anyone where you are.” You shifted on the bed so your whole body could face the gentle giant, “But, tomorrow we, or you, need to let someone know. At least Jensen.”

Jared groaned, “I don’t really want to do that,” as he flopped back onto the bed, his shirt lifting and showing his hip bones as his arms rested above his head.

You nodded, “I understand, Jared. But, I also don’t want to be accused of kidnapping you.” You sighed, “Not like I’m going to tell anyone that you’re here though.”

Jared looked at you from the bed, “Really?”

You scoffed, “You don’t need anything to happen that will make things harder for you.” You crossed your legs on the bed, your work pants struggling slightly with the unusual angle, “I’ll do whatever I can for you. I’ll run out and get food and any other things you want so you don’t have to walk out and about.” You chuckled, “I know there are some die hard fans in town that will literally go insane if they saw you.”

Jared smiled slightly, “Thank you. Really.” He rubbed his chest, “I appreciate you not being like those usual fans, doing this to get something out of it, out of me.”

You shook your head, “I’m not a usual fan,” you held out your hand, “I mean, don’t get me wrong. When you walked into the store tonight, I died a little on the inside because you were the last person I ever expected to walk through those doors.” You linked your hands, rubbing your thumbs together, “But, I just want people I care about to be okay.” Chuckling you glanced towards Jared, his face full of multiple emotions, “Not that you know me, but with everything you’ve done with the fandom and Always Keep Fighting, you need someone to be there for you when you need it.”

He nodded, deep in thought after what you had said. He glanced between you and the door before sitting up slightly, “Are you okay with staying here tonight? I don’t want to talk about things, but I just need someone with me. It helps.”

You nodded, “Of course,” pointing over your shoulder, “I have some extra clothes and stuff in my car in case it ever breaks down on me. I can grab that stuff and hangout tonight.”

You stood up from the bed, grabbing your keys before Jared cleared his throat from behind you. He startled you slightly, being so close and upright from the bed. You gave him a quizzical look, about to ask him what was wrong before he attacked you with his strong embrace, “Thank you,” he mumbled into your neck.

You wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back as he tried making himself feel slightly better. He pulled away some time later, letting you go out to your car to grab your clothing and toiletries before you both were in for the night.

As you laid in the king size, plush bed of the motel room next to Jared’s large, sniffling, sleeping form, you decided in that moment: He was stuck with you as long as he needed you around. He wasn’t going to be alone again. He was going to have someone by his side no matter what.


	3. Pearl Jam

You slipped out of bed the next morning, trying not to disturb the sleeping giant beside you. You froze when Jared stirred in his sleep, but sighed a breath of relief when he settled down before you fell off the bed.

You grabbed your bags and disappeared into the bathroom quietly. You scrolled through your phone and settled on some classic rock to play softly while you were in the shower. You hated taking quiet showers, some sort of music needed to be playing, no matter what volume it was at.

You undressed and slid into the glass encased shower. The hot water flowed over your body, loosening your muscles and providing some relief from the stressful last 24-hours you had endured as ‘Just Breathe’ by Pearl Jam softly ebbed through the bathroom.

The song was your favorite. It always helped calm your nerves, the soft playing of the guitar and Eddie Vedder’s rough voice singing gently along with the music always seemed to help your anxiety, no matter what situation you were in. 

As you soaped up, you thought about what was going to happen now.

Jared had to at least call Jensen. Someone needed to know where he was. You were not about to have your life ruined over some false kidnapping accusations. Your heart sank at your next thought. Would Jared still want to be in contact after all of this? Were you just the next best thing he could get since Jensen wasn’t around?

You sighed, trying to not let your anxiety overtake you as you exited the shower. Steam had filled the room and effectively clouded the mirror. You began to wipe at the mirror when a soft knock landed on the door, “Y/N? Ca-can I use the bathroom?”

You chuckled softly, “Yeah Jare! Just a sec.” You wrapped your towel tightly around your chest and opened the door. You had to stifle a laugh as Jared stared at you, mouth slightly agape, “It’s all yours.”

He awkwardly smiled and disappeared into the still slightly steaming bathroom. You sat at the end of the bed, silently cursing at yourself for leaving your phone in the bathroom. It would have given you something to do while you were waiting. You could hear another Pearl Jam song, ‘Jeremy’, start softly playing through the bathroom and progressively get louder.

You stood up from the bed with a furrowed brow when Jared walked out of the bathroom, a smile plastered across his face, “You like Pearl Jam too, huh?”

You let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah. Almost too much sometimes.”

He chuckled as he walked past you back towards the bed, “I hope you don’t mind that I turned up the volume.” You shook your head in response as he flopped onto the bed, “Bathroom’s all yours.” He cleared his throat just before you disappeared behind the door, grabbing your attention, “I want to go somewhere today. Before we call Jensen.”

You nodded and smiled softly as you walked into the bathroom.

You got ready quickly, throwing on clothing as fast as you could. You didn’t want Jared to change his mind. It put you slightly at ease that he wanted to leave the hotel. But, as you put on your clothing, your anxiety of going out in public with him hit you like a freight train.

He’s a celebrity. How much attention is he going to get even though he’s in a small town? Would pictures go online before he called Jensen? What would happen if Gen saw the pictures? How would people think of you?

A million different questions ran through your head as you finished applying your makeup. You stood in front of the mirror, staring at yourself as you tried to slow your breathing. Everything is going to be okay. Jared deals with this kind of stuff every day, he will know what to do. Just be there for him. That’s all he needs right now.

You inhaled one last time, and let out your breath slowly as you grabbed your phone and stopped the music. You opened the bathroom door and sat on the bed beside Jared, “What did you want to do today?”

He smiled the most genuine smile you’d seen cross his features in the last 24-hours, “I kind of want to explore the area.”

You scoffed, “Good luck with that. You’ve seen it. Everything.” You picked at your fingernails, “There’s nothing here to do.”

He chuckled, “There has to be somewhere, a place that you would take someone in town.”

You pursed your lips as you were thinking. Your eyes squinted, causing Jared’s to squint along with yours. You looked at him, “You okay with driving like, half an hour?”

He nodded, “Totally.”

You hopped off the bed, “Good.” You grabbed your wallet and chuckled, “Food is fine, right?”

Jared belly-laughed, “Oh yeah, definitely.”

You walked out of the hotel room, Jared following behind closely. You both got into your car and started your ‘adventure’ to your favorite Mom and Pop restaurant a couple towns over.


	4. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a pizza placed called Atlas with Jared. He gets to know you a bit more.

You sighed as you parked in a back lot on Main Street. Finding a good spot was absolute hell at this time of night. As you turned off the ignition, nerves started building in your stomach. What is going to happen when we exit the safe confines of the car? Will we be bombarded? Will Jared be okay? What if people take pictures? A million questions ran through your head, making you slightly nauseous with anxiety.

You looked towards Jared, who was looking out the window and taking in his surroundings. Putting on the best fake smile that you could, you inquired, “Ready? Think you can handle going out in public right now?”

He turned towards you, a small smile spread across his face, “Yeah. I’m ready.” He rubbed his hands together in front of himself enthusiastically, “Let’s go get some food.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you grabbed your purse, “Okay. Let’s go.”

You fiddled with your purse strap as you both walked around to the front of the buildings. You half-jogged to keep up with Jared’s long strides as you walked down the short stretch of sidewalk towards ‘Atlas’.

You stomach dropped slightly when a younger girl squealed in front of the two of you, “Jared!” She skipped towards you both, well just Jared, “Can I have a picture with you?”

Jared gleefully agreed, posing with the young fan and chatting with her for a bit before turning his attention back towards you, “Sorry about that.”

You shook your head, “It’s no problem.” You shrugged, “I get it, you’re a star, people want to talk to you.” You looked towards him, “I only care that you’re okay. If you want to turn around, walk back to the car and just get fast food and hole up in the hotel, let me know.”

He smirked, “Thank you. But,” he reached for the front door of ‘Atlas’ and ushered you into the building, “I want to do this. I want to try this pizza you raved about the whole way here.”

You blushed slightly and giggled, “I didn’t talk about it that much, did I?”

He smiled, about to answer when the hostess came up to the two of you, “Hi! Welcome to Atlas! Just two for tonight?”

Jared nodded, “Yes please.”

The waitress nodded as she grabbed two menus, “Follow me!”

You both followed her up to the second floor of the restaurant. She took your drink orders as you both settled at the table. As you looked over the menu, you peeked over it towards Jared, “Pick whatever type of pizza you want. I’ll eat anything.”

He looked up towards you with a smirk, “Even anchovies?”

You squinted towards him, “You better be messing with me on that one.”

He chuckled as he focused back towards the menu, “Yeah, I’m messing with you.”

You looked back towards the grand list of pizza types and smirked, “Good.”

After a few minutes, the waitress came back with your drinks and chirped, “Are you guys ready to order?”

You looked towards Jared with a raised brow, silently communicating with him. He nodded and looked back towards the menu, “Let’s, uh, do a small hawaiian and a small pepperoni.”

The waitress jotted down the order with a nod, grabbed the menus and turned on her heel towards the kitchen.

“Pepperoni?”

Jared looked towards you with a confused look, “What? What’s wrong with pepperoni?”

You shook your head as you sipped on your water, “Nothing. There’s nothing wrong with pepperoni. Just kind of surprised that with all the different combinations of pizzas, you went with the basics…”

He shrugged, “I thought it sounded really good right now.”

You nodded, “Makes sense.”

“So,” Jared placed his elbows on the table and leaned towards you, “Tell me a bit about yourself.” He chuckled, “I’ve only been talking about myself for the last 20 hours.”

You blushed slightly, “It’s completely fine. You have a lot going on.” His face grew somber as he looked down towards the table top. Hoping to help his mood you continued, “What do you wanna know Mr. Padalecki?”

He smiled as he cleared his throat, “So, are you from Bath originally?”

You nodded with a grimace, “Unfortunately.”

“Why do you say that?” He questioned with a quirked brow.

You looked down at your glass of water, rubbing at the condensation that had formed, “The usual small town stuff. Everyone knows everyone. Everyone forms gossip out of nothing. It’s just a place that I could never… vibe with, I guess.”

Jared nodded, “I can see that.” He messed with the straw in his drink, “So, what do you want to do? What are your goals or ambitions?”

You grinned, “Well, I’m almost done with my last semester of college. Right now, I’m just looking for work in the area long enough to save up. I want to get out as soon as I can.”

“What about your family,” he asked.

You shrugged, “They understand. There isn’t much around here for me. All they care about is seeing any future grandbabies every once and awhile.”

Jared laughed, “That’s how my parents were too.”

The waitress came to your table with pizzas in hand, “Hawaiian and Pepperoni, right?” You nodded as she set the pizza’s down. “Anything else I can get you guys?”

You looked towards Jared, who shook his head. You smiled at her, “No, I think we’re good right now. Thank you!”

The waitress walked away as Jared began pulling slices of pizza to his plate, burning his fingers slightly in the process. You giggled as he waved his hand, causing his attention to shift towards you, “Don’t laugh. It’s hot.”

You snickered as you grabbed the pizza pie server, “That’s why they give us this, Jared.” You slid the thin piece of metal underneath a piece of pepperoni pizza and put it onto your plate.

He looked at you with a playful glint in his eyes, “You know what!” He shook his head as you continued to silently laugh at him. Jared took a bite of his pizza and chewed thoughtfully. “Where do you want to go?”

You looked towards him with a furrowed brow, “What do you mean?”

“You said you want to leave the area. Where do you want to go?”

You swallowed the small bite of pepperoni pizza you had in your mouth, “Well, don’t think of me as some crazy stalker fan but, Austin.” You cleared your throat, “I’m drawn to Austin. It’s more of my pace, and there are more people with similar views and opinions there.”

Jared nodded, “Austin is a great city. I’m super glad I moved there and have,” he paused, “well, had a family there.”

Your heart sank at his pain. You wanted to do everything in your power to make him feel better and be okay, but this isn’t something he’ll just get over easily. “Jared,” he cut you off with a wave of his hand.

“No, Y/N. I’m okay. It’ll be okay.” He sighed as he slid the last piece of crust into his mouth. “Tell me more about yourself. Your hopes and dreams.” He smiled, “I’d like to get to know the person who saved my life a little more.”


	5. Calling Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both wrap up dinner at Atlas, explore Market Street, and Jared calls Jensen.

You and Jared talked over your pizza for hours, eventually picking at cold globs of cheese on paper plates. 

You chuckled as the waitress walked by giving you both the stink-eye, “I think she wants her table back, Jare.” 

He smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah. I’ll leave a pretty big tip though to make up for it.” 

You dug in your purse, “I can contribute.” 

He waved his hand towards you, “No. You drove here, you’re helping me. I’m paying.” 

You put your hands up dramatically, “Okay, Mr. Padalecki.” 

You got up as he threw a 100 dollar bill on the table and softly smiled towards him. He was going through, arguably, the worst thing in his life and he was being kinder to strangers than you’ve ever seen someone be before in your life. He blew your mind. Literally. 

As you walked out of the restaurant, Jared caught the waitress. “Money is on the table upstairs. Keep the change.” 

She nodded and smiled as she walked up the stairs, probably figuring he gave her a couple extra bucks for a tip. Not seventy. You both snickered as you heard a muffled squeal filter through the restaurant. 

Brisk Spring air hit you both as you exited ‘Atlas’. You instinctively wrapped your arms around your torso, trying to keep heat from escaping your body. Turning towards Jared you asked, “What do you want to do now? Go back to the hotel?” 

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he looked down Market Street. “I kind of want to explore down here. This looks like a really cool street.” 

You shrugged, “Okay. Which way do you want to go then?” 

Jared pointed and you followed. You walked around Market Street, continuing conversations about yourself and answering any questions that Jared had. Every once and awhile you’d ask him a personal question. You both were getting to know each other pretty well, even in the short 24 hours that you had been together. It was nice. You had only dreamed of meeting Jared at a convention one day. But walking down an everyday street of your life with your favorite star by your side? This was something you couldn’t even fathom. 

“Y/N?” 

You looked up towards the gentle giant with a smile, “Yeah?” 

“You kind of disappeared there for a second. You okay?” Worry was etched across his face. Was he really worried about you? Did he think he was boring you? 

Chuckling you responded, “Yeah. I was just thinking about how crazy this is.” 

“How crazy what is?” 

You tucked hair behind your ear, “This. Meeting you. Eating with you. Walking around with you.” You exhaled deeply, “This was something that I never imagined in my life would have happened. I always thought I would just meet you for a couple seconds at a convention and that would be it.” 

He nodded with a wide smile, “I guess this is kind of crazy, isn’t it?” 

You softly scoffed while you dug in your purse for your keys, “Yeah. Don’t get me wrong though, even though the circumstances completely suck, I’m happy to have met you and help you out.” As you approached your car, Jared opened your door for you. You smiled as you slid into the driver’s seat, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He paused with your door open, “I’m glad to have met you too, even though the circumstances.” He gave you a small smile before he shut your door and walked around to the passenger side. As he settled into the passenger seat and fished his phone out of his jeans pocket, he blew out a long breath. “I’m nervous,” he said as you started the ignition.

You smiled and laid a hand on his knee trying to provide some comfort, “I know. But this will be good. I’m sure people are starting to wonder where you are at this point, and Jensen will be the best person to let know where you are right now.” You took your hand off his knee and shifted the car into reverse, pulling out of the parking spot to go back to the hotel. 

Jared nodded as he unlocked his phone, “You’re right. I should at least let someone know where I am.” He sighed one last time before he hit Jensen’s contact in his phone and began the call. 

You swear the phone didn’t even ring once before you heard a muffled, “Jared. Thank god.” 

Jared chuckled, “Hey Jensen.” 

You focused on the road as you merged onto the highway, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation between Jared and his best friend, but it was hard not to. 

“I’m okay man, I ju-just needed to get away.” Jared cleared his throat, “I’ll be back before filming starts.” 

You couldn’t hear much of Jensen on the other end of the line. Jared rolled his eyes a couple times, causing you to smile and giggle softly. They were literally brothers. 

Jared turned towards you, “Where is the closest airport?” 

You bit at your lip, “Uh, that depends. Do you want a 45 minute drive from the hotel and a more expensive ticket or a two hour drive and a cheaper ticket?” 

“Did you hear that, Jense?” Jared nodded as Jensen spoke to him, “Where is the airport that’s 45 minutes from the hotel?” 

“Elmira.” 

“Elmira,” Jared repeated into the phone. He nodded once again, “Okay man. Let me know then. Thanks, bye.” 

You focused on the highway with a raised brow, “What was that about?” 

Jared huffed, “Jensen is flying out here as soon as he can. He’s such a worry wart.” 

You chuckled, “Well, it’s understandable. You dropped off the face of the map. You can say you’re okay but he won’t know until he sees you.” 

He rubbed at his face, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“So, he’ll let you know when he has a ticket?” 

“Yeah.” As if right on cue, Jared’s phone went off. He scoffed as he looked at the message he received, “I guess he’s getting on a flight tomorrow morning and will be here tomorrow afternoon.” 

You nodded. Keeping quiet as you got off the highway and drove towards to hotel. 

If you thought your anxiety was bad before, it ramped up with the idea of Jensen coming into town. How would Jensen react to the fact that you were helping Jared? Would he be upset? Would he be grateful? How would he react towards you in general? Would he think of you as a fan who were trying to get something out of Jared, or even himself? 

“You okay, Y/N?” Jared asked as you pulled into the hotel’s parking lot.

You put the car into park and looked towards him. His eyes danced across your face with worry, making you feel at ease and slightly stupid at the same time. You gave him your number to help him, and here he was, worried about you. 

You smirked, “I’m okay. Just… nervous.” 

His head quirked to the side, “Why are you nervous?” 

You sighed, “I just don’t know how Jensen will act towards me, or this.” You looked out the windshield, “I just don’t want him to think I’m trying to get something out of either of you.” 

“He won’t think that.” 

“How do you know?” You asked as you focused back towards him. 

He smiled, “Because if you wanted something out of this, you would have blackmailed me for it already.” 

Your eyes went wide with shock, “Wait, people have done that before?” 

He chuckled at your reaction, “Yeah, they have. More when we were younger though and didn’t know any better.” Jared patted your hand on your thigh, “Everything will be fine Y/N. I promise.” 

You swallowed thickly and giggled, “I hope so Jare. I hope so.”


	6. Jensen is Here

Jared’s leg bounced a mile a minute as you pulled into the airport parking lot. Jensen was landing soon and you wanted to be there early just in case. But being early didn’t help either yours or Jared’s nerves. 

You looked over at Jared as you parked, “Do you want to go in and wait? Or do you want to sit in here for a little bit longer?” 

Jared’s leg rested for the first time in about half an hour as he looked out the windshield towards the airports doors, “Let’s go in. He could have landed early.” 

You nodded. A playful smile crossed your features as you chuckled, “Should we make a sign? Write ‘Ackles’ in bold letters? He may not know who’s coming to pick him up.” 

Jared smiled and shook his head at you as he opened the car door. You continued to smile as you followed suit, getting out of your car and walking towards the doors. As you entered the airport, the air-conditioned air hit you quickly, blowing both yours and Jared’s hair around your heads. You walked towards the waiting area as you fixed your hair quickly. You didn’t want to seem like a mess when you first met Jensen. 

You were about to sit down when you heard a deep, “Jared,” bellowed through the small airport. 

Jared smiled and walked towards his best friend. You stayed back, allowing the two the catch up. They hugged one last time before you saw Jensen motion towards you at Jared.

Nerves bubbled in your belly as they walked towards you but Jared’s face, as he walked towards you, calmed you. A smile spread across your face as you saw Jared beaming, feeling better now that his best friend was with him. You tore your eyes from him as Jensen approached you with extended arms. 

You became swallowed in his embrace as he whispered, “Thank you, for saving him.” 

You squeezed his sides softly and smiled as you broke from the embrace. You glanced towards Jared, “So, what do you guys want to do? Go get food? Or, I can drop you guys off at the hotel if you want.” 

Jared’s brow raised and worry etched into his features quickly as he stuttered, “Wa-Wait. Y/N. Whe-Where are you going?” 

You shrugged, “I figured you’d want to be alone with Jensen for a while.” 

Jared shook his head as Jensen’s gaze darted between you both. “No.” He turned towards Jensen with a hand raised to explain himself, “Nothing against you man.” He let out a small breath, “I-I just need Y/N,” he focused back on you, “I need you around, at least for a little while longer.” 

You nodded, “Okay, Jare. I’m going to have to run home and grab clothes though.” 

He nodded once, “We’ll go with you.” 

You raised a brow towards him, “You want to go to my house?” 

Jared smirked, “Yeah. It’ll be nice to see who raised my savior.” 

You chuckled, “Okay. Let me call my mom though and warn her. Plus, she might insist on making dinner.” You pulled your phone out of your pants pocket and nodded towards the airport doors, “I’ll meet you guys out at the car.” 

They both nodded as you walked out. They talked for a couple minutes inside as you called your mom. You winced when she squealed on the other end of the line. She had known you were staying with Jared but she didn’t think that she’d meet him. Now she was going to meet both Jensen and Jared. She quickly rushed you off the phone as she decided on what to make for dinner. You chuckled as you locked your phone and watched the boys walk out to your car. 

Jared claimed his spot in the front seat beside you as Jensen slid into the back seat. You turned to look at both of them, “So, my mom is making us dinner. She said it should be done by the time we get there but I don’t know. She sounded like she was going to make a buffet.” You chuckled before you looked towards Jensen, “Do you want to stop at the hotel and drop your stuff off or just wait until later?” 

“Uhm, we can wait. I’m actually pretty hungry from the flight and could go for some food ASAP.” 

You started the engine as you smirked, “You’re starting to sound like Jared.” They both snickered softly as you pulled out of the airport parking lot. 

As you merged onto the highway, Jensen cleared his throat. “So, you’re a fan of the show?” 

Keeping your eyes on the road you nodded, “Yeah. The show really helped me with my anxiety and depression.” 

“What made you want to help Jared?” 

Jared shot Jensen a look. You smiled as you laid a comforting hand on his knee, “It’s okay, Jare.” You looked towards Jensen in the rearview mirror periodically as you drove, “Like I said, the show helped with my anxiety and depression. Plus, with the whole cast being so open about their lives and their struggles with conventions and interviews, I started to care for you guys. You guys are literally family, to not just me, but the whole fandom. And, family has to stick together and help each other out.” You giggled as you glanced towards Jared, “Plus, it helps I’m a Sam girl.” 

Jensen dramatically gagged from the backseat, causing both you and Jared to laugh loudly. “A Sam girl, geesh.” You could feel the back of your seat shift slightly as Jensen pulled himself towards you, “In all seriousness though, thank you. For what you did. You didn’t have to do any of this.” 

You shrugged, “Like I said, we’re family whether you guys know us or not.” 

The rest of the car ride was peaceful. Jensen and Jared both threw intermittent questions towards you about yourself, your family, your dreams and more. You answered everything as best as you could. Some questions they asked you made you think hard and deep.You seemed to answer their questions, especially Jensen’s, well and gained his trust quickly. 

This was going better than you expected. 

You pulled into the driveway of your house and looked towards the boys as you parked. “You guys ready?” 

They both chuckled and nodded as they got out of the car. You sighed as your apron-clad mom burst out of the front door, “Jensen! Jared! I hope you boys are hungry!” She ushered the three of you into the house as the smell of the food she prepared began to overtake your senses, “I have lots of food for you!” 

Jared rubbed his hands together in front of him as your mother gave you a quick hug, “Boy, does it smell good in here Mrs. Y/L/N.” 

You stood at the door as you watched Jensen and Jared follow your mom into the kitchen. You giggled as you yelled, “I’m going to pack a bag real quick. I’ll be down in a couple minutes.” 

You heard the three of them say, “Okay,” in unison as you climbed the stairs to your bedroom.


	7. I'll Let You Know By Friday

Jensen, Jared, and your Mother were all gathered around your kitchen table murmuring and laughing with each other as you bounded down the stairs. You smiled softly, hearing Jared’s chuckles float through the air. 

At least he was having a good time. 

You walked towards the table, catching a glimpse at what they all were looking at. You gasped and glared at your mother as your vision focused on the photo album. Your baby photo album. “Mom! Do they really need to see this?” 

Jensen looked over his shoulder at you, “C’mon Y/N, you were cute. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

You cheeks burned crimson with embarrassment as Jared turned in the chair to face you, “You were cute. Your mom has some funny stories too, nothing to be embarrassed of.” 

You rolled your eyes as you walked towards the refrigerator, mumbling “Whatever,” under your breath. You grabbed at a water bottle and shut the door, watching the three of them in the dining area.

The boys continued flipping through the pages, giggling at your pictures when your mom separated herself and walked through the kitchen towards you. She gave you a small hug and rubbed at your arm as she broke from her embrace, “I thought it could help him since you weren’t down here.” She let out a breathy laugh, “He already seems quite attached to you sweetie.” 

You gripped the water bottle tightly, “Yeah.” You smiled, sadness etching in your features slightly, “But, Jensen’s here so he won’t need me much longer.” 

Your mom slapped your arm lightly, “Don’t think like that. From what I can tell, you are more important to him than you think.” She looked towards the boys, turning your attention to them as well. Jared looked up with a soft smile. When his eyes caught yours, his smile widened before he focused back towards the album as Jensen pointed at something. 

You sighed as you looked at our mom, “I won’t be able to be around him forever. I need a job, I need to pay off my loans.” You looked back at the boys, “And they need to get back to work too.” 

You mother nodded, “I know sweetie, but that doesn’t mean things can’t work out for the better.” She walked back out to the dining room, leaving you staring at Jensen and Jared. 

You hoped that you’d still keep in contact with Jared, be friends, hangout, but you didn’t want to kid yourself. Jared was a star. He needed to get back to work, film and go to conventions for the Supernatural Family, and he had to figure out things between him and Gen. It wouldn’t take much for him to forget about you, focus on his life and forget about the stranger who saved his life. 

You shook your head slightly, shaking your current thoughts out of your head before they made you emotional. You plastered a smile on your face and walked into the dining room, “So, boys. What do you want to do tonight?” 

———–

You parked in front of the hotel after spending the night with your family. Jared and Jensen had absorbed every bit of information about your childhood your mother gave them. They were surely going to use that to their advantage at some point in the future, if there was some sort of future with them. You turned towards Jared, “So, uh, what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight? Your room only has one bed and there’s three of us.” 

Jensen chuckled in the back seat, “I’m getting my own room. You and Jared can keep doing… whatever you’ve been doing.” 

Your eyes narrowed as you and Jared turned towards him. Jared spoke, “Seriously?” 

Jensen just continued chuckling as he got out of your car and walked into the hotel. 

Jared cleared his throat, “Sorry about that. I don’t know why-.” 

You cut him off, “It’s fine. I’m sure he was more trying to mess with you more than anything.” You shrugged as you opened your door, “Besides, it’s not like you guys will be around for much longer.” 

You grabbed your duffle from the trunk and walked with Jared to your room. You both got ready for bed and settled down beside each other. You could feel Jared glancing towards you periodically as you caught up on notifications on your phone. Turning towards him with a raised brow, you questioned him. “What?” 

Jared turned on his side to face you, “Are you okay?” 

You looked back at your phone, “I’m fine.” Jared scoffed and pulled your phone out of your hands, “Hey!” You protested.

“You’ll get it back when you stop lying.” He said as he set your phone down on his endstand. “Now, seriously. What did you mean outside? That we won’t be around much longer?” 

You stared at the ceiling and sighed, “You guys have a job, kids, personal lives you have to get back to and attend to. It won’t take long for you guys to forget about this, or me. So, what Jensen said doesn’t really matter.” 

Jared laid beside you quiet for awhile before he whispered, “I couldn’t forget this.” He took a deep breath, “Or you. Ever.” 

You looked at him, silent tears glistening on his cheek at the small amount of light that filtered into your room. Your heart broke as he sniffled and wiped at his face. “Jared, I didn’t mean-” 

He waved his hand at you as he cut you off, “You literally saved my life. I would never forget someone who did that.” He paused, collecting himself, “I don’t know about you, but I want to keep in touch, no matter what happens. I, uh, need you in my life. More than Jensen at this point.” You opened your mouth to protest as he continued, “This isn’t some weird Nightingale Syndrome or something. Yo-you are like some, missing piece in my life. I thought Gen helped me with my mental health, I thought she was my rock but, you? She never came close.” He sat up, resting his hands in his lap and picked at his fingers, “You are different. I’ve never felt more comfortable with someone in my life, so soon. I’m so scared of being hurt and hitting new lows because of it, it takes a really long time for me to trust anyone.” He looked over his shoulder towards you, “I need you, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere, at least in a metaphorical sense, until you say otherwise.” 

You sat up and scooched towards him. Wrapping your arms around his waist and laying your head on his shoulder you sighed, “I don’t want you going anywhere Jare. I-I feel the same way.” You exhaled deeply, “What are we going to do though? You have to go back to work, I have to find a job to pay off my loans….” 

He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you back towards the bed, “Well, we can do one of two things.” He squeezed you softly, “You can stay here, find a job and I can go back to Vancouver and film and we hangout when I’m off, or you can come with me. You can stay with me. I could get you a job on set or pay off your loans for you. That way, we would both be comfortable, having each other, instead of constantly worrying about the other,” he snickered, “and you wouldn’t have to worry about those loans.” 

You bit at your lip, “I don’t know about you paying off my loans, but I’ll think about it.” You rubbed his side softly, “How long will you stay in town for?” 

He absentmindedly rubbed circles on your arm with his thumb, “Four more days. I have to start filming again on Monday, we leave Sunday.” 

You nodded, “I’ll let you know by Friday.” 

“Okay.” 

You gave him a soft squeeze before settling at his side, “Goodnight Jared.” 

“Goodnight Y/N.”


	8. The Decision

Two days. You hung out with Jared, having him try and convince you to come with him for two days. 

You had decided what you were going to do within 12 hours. 

The morning after your talk with Jared, you called your mom while he showered. 

“You okay, honey?” Worry was apparent in her voice. 

“I’m fine Mom. I just,” you sighed, “I wanted to talk to you about something serious.”

“Okay. Go ahead, I’ll give you whatever advice or input I can.” 

You swallowed hard, your nerves building up within you, turning your mouth into the Sahara Desert. “Jared and I talked last night and,” you trailed off. 

“And what?” She questioned. 

“He asked me to go to Vancouver with him. To-to live with him.” You picked at your fingernails as you awaited for her to freak out on the other end. She was silent. Which scared you more. “Mom?” 

You could almost see her shrug with her tone, “Well, all I have to say is, do what makes you happy honey. Listen to your heart and make the decision that way. I’ll support you no matter what decision you make.” 

You let out a short laugh, “My heart made the decision last night.” 

She chuckled on the other end, “I’m sure it did.” 

You giggled at Jared as he tried ordering some wine for your meal tonight, reminding you of Sam with Sarah back in season one of Supernatural. “We will, uh, have…” 

You shook your head as you continued laughing, “Can we get a couple glasses of whiskey?” 

The waiter turned towards you, “Of course. I’ll be right back.” 

Jared turned a brilliant shade of crimson, “Thank you. I never know what to pick.” 

You nodded, “From now on, order the hard liquor.” 

He chuckled as he looked down at the table, “Duly noted.” 

The waiter brought your drinks quickly and left you both alone as another table flagged him down. You sipped at your whiskey and giggled, “Besides, it was cute watching you struggle. Reminded me of season one Sam.” 

Jared swirled the whiskey in his glass with elegance, “Wow. I-I totally forgot about that.” 

You bit your lip as you felt your embarrassment of being a fangirl creep onto your cheeks, “I uh, remember almost too much of the show.” 

Jared licked at his lips as he beamed, “I like it. It’s cute.” 

Your cheeks turned from pink to deep scarlet from his comment, stuttering over yourself while trying to respond, the waiter saved you from further embarrassment. “Ready to order?” 

You nodded eagerly, “Yes! Uh,” you looked at the menu once more, “I’ll get the eggplant parmesan.” 

The waiter nodded as he scribbled on his small, black notepad. You looked towards Jared, who was staring at you with a small smirk before the waiter broke his focus, “And for you sir?” 

He glanced down towards the menu as he ordered, “I’ll get filet mignon. Medium.” He closed his menu and grabbed for yours before handing them back to the waiter. As the waiter left to put in your order, Jared placed his elbows on the table and leaned towards you. “So, did you decide?” 

You played with your silverware absentmindedly, “Decided on what?” 

“You know! Are you going to stay here, or come with me?” He asked eagerly. You stifled a giggle that almost erupted from you as you saw him bouncing in his seat like an excited puppy. 

“Oh, that. Yeah, I made a decision. A couple days ago actually. ” You left your answers vague and nonchalant, toying with him slightly. 

“And?” 

You smiled wide, “I’ll go with you.” 

Jared bit his bottom lip as he smiled, “Really?” 

You nodded, “Really. I’ll stay with you.” You sipped at your whiskey, “It won’t be Sunday though. You know, having to up and move my life and all.” 

Jared looked like he was going to explode from all the excitement, “That makes sense.” He grabbed at his glass of water and took a deep drink, “You have a passport and everything though? For when we go to Vancouver.” 

You nodded, “I do.” Jared raised his fist low, not to bring attention to you both, but celebrating his victory. “But, we have to iron out some details, like where exactly I’d be sending all my stuff. Cause, you have an apartment with Jensen, right? And are you going to be getting a place in Texas?” 

Jared nodded, answering both of your questions. “I do have a place with Jensen in Vancouver, but I was looking online at places in Texas. I had my assistant facetime me today to look at a house in Austin. We can send a majority of your things there. You mainly would just need clothes for Vancouver.” 

You sipped some water, digesting the information as your waiter came to your table with your meals. You both ate slowly, discussing the details of you moving in with him: how often you would be where, how often you’d come back home to see your mom, how did Jensen feel about all of this, and more. 

At the end of the night, as Jared slid into the driver’s seat of your car and drove back to your hotel, you had never felt more comfortable or happy about a decision in your life. 

—-

Two Weeks Later

“That’s the last of it, for here at least,” you giggled out as you set your last of a dozen boxes into Jared’s bedroom of his Vancouver apartment. 

He jumped backwards onto his bed, “Good. Now,” he opened his arms wide with a massive smile, “Come here. I missed you.” 

You dramatically rolled your eyes as you crawled up the bed beside him, “I missed you too, Jare. It was weird not having you around for a couple weeks.” 

“Tell me about it,” he sighed as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, “I got too comfortable having you around in such a short period of time.” You both laid there for some time, relishing in the silence before Jared’s anxiety got the best of him, “Are you sure that you’re okay with staying in here with me? I can sleep on the couch while Jensen and I go try and find a bigger place.” 

You shook your head quickly, “No, I’m fine with being in here. Besides, we slept in the same bed for a week when we were in New York. It was weird not sleeping beside you the last couple weeks.” You sighed, “Like you said, got comfortable.” 

You yawned, causing Jared to snicker as he squeezed you slightly, “Wanna take a nap?” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

—–

Two Months Later 

You had settled in Vancouver easily with Jared by your side. Within a couple days of being there, Jared had gotten you a job on set. You reset scenes, quite often because of Jared and Jensen’s shenanigans on set. 

You reveled in the magic of film work and just being on the set of Supernatural in general. 

Being with Jared was also a huge plus. People asked questions, seeing you both together, trying to see if their assumptions were right but you and Jared dismissed them with the truth.

Many people commented on how Jared seemed better than he had been before, even when him and Gen weren’t going through a rough patch. He seemed more calm and more at ease with you around.

You were happy you were helping Jared and you were even more happy that people noticed how great he was doing, considering everything that was going on in his life. 

Within the short two months of you moving in, Jared and Gen’s divorce was final and they were in the middle of a custody mediation via skype and lawyers. You knew it was taking its toll on him because of how much he loved his kids, but you also knew that she wouldn’t keep them from him. 

They were currently working out a deal, he having the kids during his time off from filming and splitting time during the holidays. So far, it was going well, which made Jared’s focus at work better. 

As the last day of filming before the Minneapolis convention came to a close, you gathered some props to bring back to the prop department as Jared ran up behind you, “Y/N! Hey!” 

You looked over your shoulder as you continued walking but at a slower pace, “What’s up Jare?” As he caught up, you noticed he was still in his full Sam wardrobe, “Or should I say Sam?” 

“Ha-ha. Very Funny.” He playfully scoffed, “But, seriously. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the convention with Jensen and I this weekend.” 

You looked towards him with a raised brow, “You want me to go?” 

“Yeah, of course. I just, with everything going on lately I forgot I didn’t ask if you wanted to go.” He put his hands in his front jean pockets and shrugged, “Plus, I already kind of bought you a plane ticket for it.” 

You playfully rolled your eyes, “Well, I guess I have to go now.” Looking towards Jared, slight worry etched on his face, you giggled. “Of course I’d wanna go you dork.”

He sighed with relief and smiled, “Okay. Good. We’re actually flying out tonight. We’re going to make some surprise appearances for Misha’s panels tomorrow night.” 

You shook your head with a chuckle as you neared the prop department, “So, you’re going to steal the show from Misha.” 

He pursed his lips and smiled, “Pretty much, yeah.” 

You handed the prop handler what you had and began walking towards Jared’s trailer so he could change. “Should I bring anything kind of fancy to wear at all or can I dress comfortable all weekend.” 

“Uh, well. You can do both. We might go out, so you can bring some stuff for that, but I would mainly go comfortable.” 

“Okay,” you softly sighed as you neared Jared’s trailer, “Well, hurry up and get changed so we can go home and I can pack.” 

Jared chuckled, “Okay.” He opened his trailer door, “I’ll just be a sec.” 

You shook your head as Jared disappeared within the white, metal walls of his set home. You thought about the weekend ahead of you, becoming increasingly more excited by the second. 

You were attending your first Supernatural Convention.


End file.
